The present disclosure relates to a lens module having an optical system including six lenses.
Generally, a camera for a portable terminal includes a lens module and an imaging device.
Here, the lens module includes a plurality of lenses and includes an optical system configured using the plurality of lenses and projecting an image of a subject onto an imaging device. Here, the imaging device is commonly a device such as a charge coupled device (CCD), or the like, and generally has a pixel size of 1.4 μm or more.
However, in accordance with a gradual decrease in portable terminal and included camera sizes, a pixel size of the imaging device has been decreased to 1.12 μm or less. Therefore, development of a lens module having a low F No. of 2.3 or less, at which a high resolution may be implemented even under the above-mentioned conditions, has been demanded.
For reference, as the related art associated with the present disclosure, there are provided Patent Documents 1 and 2.